Let Me Help You
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Akefia is a twenty four year old man who had gotten raped while on a walk. His courage has been down and his twenty year old lover, Atemu, hates seeing him in pain. Seeing that he is a doctor as well, Atemu tries to examine his love but Akefia gets... Annoyed. What will happen now? AU.


**Howdy y'all. Welcome to a little story I had in mind when I was starting and finishing very old stories, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **This is dedicated to my sister** **Marcus Ukiminuo, so this is dedicated to them,**

 **Summary-** **Akefia is a twenty four year old man who had gotten raped while on a walk. His courage has been down and his twenty year old lover, Atemu, hates seeing him in pain. Seeing that he is a doctor as well, Atemu tries to examine his love but Akefia gets... Annoyed. What will happen now? AU.**

 **Warnings: rape and swearing and a lemon**

 **Casteshipping**

"Akefia, what's wrong?" Atemu asked as he saw his lover wince as he moved his position on the couch.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine," Akeia muttered as he finally got comfortable next to Atemu, his head on his shoulder.

Atemu frowned and pulled Akefia's face toward him. "Akefia, I know you're lying. Tell me. Is t because..?"

"Atemu, don't say it. Please," Akefia whispered as he closed his eyes, his voice still raspy from the screams he let out that night that changed him forever.

Atemu sighed. "You're obviously hurting..please, let me help you. You might have got an infection or another rip," he said as he drew on Akefia's bicep.

Akefia shivered and shook his head. "No. Nothing happened and I am fine. Okay?" he asked.

"But..?"

"No. I said no," Akefia snapped.

Atem shrinked back and nodded, letting Akefia lean on him as they watched the movie.

When the movie finished, Atemu shook his love awake when he noticed Akefia dozing off.

"Mmm, what?" Akefia mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wake up, the movie finished," Atemu said softly.

Akefia nodded before he sat up and stood up only to cry out in pain and fall on his knees.

"Akefia!" Atemu exclaimed in fear and shock, quickly going to his lover and checking him out. "Where does it hurt?"

Akefia was panting and cringing in pain. "W-Where else?" he asked.

Atemu sighed and grabbed Akefia bridle stye before going to their room and setting the albino down.

"Atemu, don't please," Akefia whimpered as he fel Atemu try to pull off his pants.

Atemu growled. "Akefia, you could die from this! Do you think I want you to die?" he asked.

"N-No..but I-"

"Akefia, let me check you out," Atemu said more softly.

After a few minutes, Akefia it his lip and nodded, remembering what happened that day to him as Atemu took off his pants and underwear.

 **Flashback….**

 _Akefia was on the sidewalk walking home after a day of hanging out with his brothers. It's been a long time, about three years, since he has seen them face to face._

 _He also had a few bags in hand since they went shopping and grabbed Atemu something really special. A wedding ring._

 _Akefia dug into the bag and grabbed the small, decorated box and opened it. He smiled when he saw the thin, silver ring with a small amethyst on top of it._

 _He also had the words engraved in the ring:_ _ **Atemu, my love of my life, will you marry me?**_

" _Atemu, I hope you say yes," Akefia muttered and quickly put away the box back in the bag when he heard something behind him._

 _He turned around and frowned as he didn't see anyone._

" _Hmm, that's odd. Maybe th-" Akefia was saying but cried out as he was punched in the face._

 _He dropped the bags and hed his face before he was pushed into an alleyway and pinned._

 _Akefia struggled to get free but froze as he felt hands on his neck._

" _You don't deserve Atemu! I do!" a very familiar voice shouted_

 _Akefia choked and flared his legs up, tossing the man off of him. He sat up and started to cough and heave for air._

 _He then turned around and gasped at who he saw. "R-Ryou?"_

 _Ryou looked up and growled at Akefia. "Atemu is mine, not yours!" he snapped._

 _Akefia tried to get up, but he was thrown to the floor. He groaned as his back hit the wall._

 _Ryou smirked and grabbed the bag before pulling out the ring._

 _Akefia's eyes widened and tried to get up. "Ryou, no!" he shouted._

"' _Ryou, no!' You sound so weak. This ring, means nothing to Atemu. It means nothing to me," Ryou sneered, throwing the ring on the floor and stomped on piece of jewelry, breaking it into smaller pieces._

 _Akefia's eyes widened in shock, hurt, and anger._

 _Ryou's smirk widened before he went to his brother and grabbed his hair, dragging him to the center of the alleyway_

 _Akefia hissed in pain and tried to get away but couldn't. He never knew that Ryou had such power before._

 _When he had Akefia in position, Ryou ripped Akefia's pants and underwear off and turned him on his stomach._

 _Akefia's eyes widened and struggled to get away._

" _Ryou, stop it!" Akefia shouted as Ryou thrusted into him, tearing his entrance big time._

 _Akefia screamed and tried to hit Ryou, but the pain was too much._

 _Ryou smirked as he saw how weak his older brother really was and grabbed his head and shoved it to the floor. "Oh yeah, baby! How do you like that, you mother fucker!"_

 _Akefia's vision blurred and began to blacken. He could feel himself fading too…_

 _When Akefia woke up, he found himself in a pool of his own blood. Everything hurt, his legs, his arms, his back, his pussy and ass._

 _Yes, Akefia is a hermaphrodite just like Atemu and he could get pregnant by anyone and anytime._

 _Akefia whimpered as he looked for his phone and found it near the wall, buzzing like crazy. He crawled to the device. He noticed that Atemu had called over twenty ties and left over many messages._

 _In fact, the person who is calling him now is Atemu._

 _Akefia pressed the answer button and broke down._

" _ **Akefia? Akefia, what's wrong? Why are you crying and where are you?"**_ _Atemu asked._

" _I-In an alleyway..h-he hurt me.." Akefia whimpered, feeling himself weaken even more._

" _ **What? WHo hurt you, I'm coming, Baby**_ _," Atemu said as he grabbed his things and left the house._

 _H-Hurry.." Akefia whispered before the phone fell as he passed out from pain, exhaustion, and blood loss._

 **Flashback End…**

Akefia had woken up in the hospital with a crying Atemu crying on his shoulder. Sadly, the doctor had given the news that Akefia was pregnant with Ryou's child. Atemu has been by Akefia's side since the incident and helping out in anyway he could.

Akefia never noticed Atemu checking his entrance.

"Akefia, you look fine down here," Atemu said softly, moving so that he was in Akefia's vision.

"Are you sure? I feel something is wrong.." Akefia mumbled.

Atemu sighed sadly. He has seen this before by another victim of rape. He has been so hurt, that his mind thinks that he's still hurting.

"Oh Akefia. You mentally feel the pain, not physically," Atemu said as he stroked Akefia's cheek.

Akefia held Atemu's hand to his cheek as he finally let his tears go. "I don't want to feel it anymore.." he whimpered.

Atemu sighed again before an idea popped in mind. "Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

Akefia nodded. "I don-" Akefia was cut off as Atemu crawled between his legs and kissed him.

Akefia moaned as he felt Atemu's tongue lick his lips for entrance and opened his mouth, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck with a blush. It was the first time since in a while that Atemu was the seme and Akefia was the sub.

Atemu slipped his tongue into Akefia's mouth and roamed around the warm and wet cavern, starting to undress Akefia.

Akefia tensed at the feeling as pulled away. "No..No please.." he whined, trying to push him away.

"Akefia, no. You need to get passed this, okay?" Atemu asked softly.

Akefia sighed and nodded, relaxing slightly.

Atemu smiled and kissed him as he continued to take off Akefia's and his clothes.

When they were both naked, Atemu started to prepare Akefia. Akefia arched and hissed as he felt pain, closing his legs slightly.

Atemu moaned when he felt the tightness and inserted another finger.

"Ow…" Akefia mumbled, twitching.

"Sorry," Atemu said before pulling out the fingers and positioning himself at Akefia's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Akefia nodded slightly and held onto Atemu, gasping and growling as Atemu entered him. The burning could be felt everywhere and Akefia tried to ignore it.

Atemu smiled when he saw Akefia trying and kissed him before he started to move.

Akefia gasped and moaned softly, holding onto Atemu tightly.

Atemu groaned as he felt Akefia's tight heat after a long time, moving his hand to stroke Akefia's member.

Akefia moaned louder and arched his back in pleasure. Atemu smiled, glad that Akefia was enjoying himself.

"More...please..faster..harder.." Akefia moaned into Atemu's ear, bucking up.

Atemu smirked and nodded, putting a hand beside Akefia's head and thrusted in, harder and faster.

Akefia cried out and arched higher, scratching Atemu's back. Atemu arched his back in pleasure as well.

"Ah..looks like, gn..you don't feel pain..anymore?" Atemu panted.

Akefia shook his head and kissed Atemu before he moaned loudly and came on Atemu's hand.

Atemu moaned before he too came inside of Akefia.

Akefia shivered as he felt Atemu's hot seed enter him and smiled as Atemu laid on top of him.

"Better, Akefia?" Atemu asked softly, drawing on Akefia's chest.

Akefia nodded as he panted, truly feeling more himself with a hint of submission.

Atemu smiled and snuggled into Akefia's chest before he fell asleep, happy that he helped Akefia.

Akefia smiled as he saw his love fall asleep. He let out a sigh and held Atemu tight. He may still be mentally hurt, but he was glad that Atemu hasn't left his side….yet..

 **And there's the end of the one-shot story thing. If you'd like to have this as a multi chapter story, please let me know. Till then.**


End file.
